Icelandball
Icy Germanic Viking|capital = Reykjavíkball|affiliation = NATOball|friends = Everyone|enemies = Panamaball because of those papers UKball|likes = Fish, Necropants, Sigur Rós, LazyTown, Stingy, Robbie Rotten,elves and volcanoes are it's favorite|hates = Being associated with anything with ice|founded = June 17, 1944|onlypredecessor = Icelandic Commonwealthball|predicon = Iceland|intospace = Not yet|food = Icy food|religion = Lutheranball Norseball Atheismball|bork = Björk Björk, Net Net, Mine mine mine mine mine Mine mine mine mine mine|government = Republic|personality = Icy Warm, Loving|status = I am number one.}}Icelandball is a Nordic countryball located in the Atlantic ocean. His official language is the only one that contains both Thorn (Þ, þ) and Eth (Ð, ð). His language is also the closest one to Old Norse. Icelandball is generally friendly and does not have many enemies (or friends outside Scandinavia for that matter). But Icelandball has a tendency to spew (or in some cases fart) ash all over Europe, much to other countryballs' annoyance. Icelandball also enjoys its small island nation status. Sometimes it watches Europe's problems from afar, usually with popcorn in hand. It likes to stay alone and has one of the smallest populations in the world. Icelandball has also has one of the most magical people to ever exist; Stefán Karl Stefánsson (Robbie Rotten), who gave birth to one of the greatest memes in human history. Iceland also has Björk, a singer who has won many awards and has been nominated for 14 Grammys. Therefore, Icelandball is also number one. Icelandball as every other Nordic is very popular and continues to make friends with more and more countryballs, until 2016 when Panama came with very scandalous papers and caused it to resign from being a prime minister. However, Icelandball's people are generally very happy. An interesting thing about Iceland is that all of its regions have the Icelandic flag with the name of the region in the red part of the cross in Icelandic. Iceland also birthed another meme, "The Mine Song", where Stingy, a character from Icelandic TV show LazyTown sings about things that are his. As well as the PIIGS, Iceland also suffered greatly in the GFC however as it is not in EU, it doesn't have to pay Euromonies. Relationships Friends The entire world (we've seen Iceland talking with Walesball, Kazakhbrick, Uzbekistanball...), especially: *Nordicballs ** Swedenball ** Norwayball ** Finlandball ** Greenlandball ** Denmarkball Danadjöflar! * Philippinesball (do he has a crush on me?) * Japanball * USAball * Spainball Portugalball þau eru mín friends because buy my cod. Enemies *None so far... * UKball - Stay away form fish and why yuo of send James May . * Panamaball Get those papers away from me because they cost me to resign. But my citizens are happy though so mabye not much of an enemy Gallery Iceland.png 未命名78.jpg Icelandic Pride.png 28bw7iw2298x.png New Iceland (Nyja Island).png|Iceland can into colony! Immigration problems in Europe.png Cod Wars.png Lonely but Neutral Iceland.png Iceland_good,_Iceland_bad.png 77474 670539876344598 1736554317157068883 o.png Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png|Canada wants to conquer me. Iceland honors the old monarchy.png What is of army?.png Cold and lovin' it.png History of Iceland.png Invasion of Iceland.png 8mFjqQT.png Better safe than Sorry.png The Landlockers.png Iceland has an idea.png Ålanders on the world.png Crowded.jpg Sfi9nny.png Food.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png fLVliUe.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 'fiswOgO.png ZtlikzY.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png OdT9g9o.png ErQuQ4s.png Links *Facebook page es:Islandiaball fr:Islandeballe Category:Europe Category:Nordic Category:NATO Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Germanic Category:UNball Category:Vikings Category:Norse Vikings Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Irrelevant Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Earthquake Category:Pagan Category:OSCE Category:North pole Category:Kalmar Category:Independent Category:Christian Lovers Category:Icelandic Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Soccer Category:Scandinavian Category:Arctic Category:Compact Category:Peace lovers Category:Cultural Marxism Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Cold Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Communist Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Republic Category:Baha'i Category:Euro removers Category:Sparse Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:Christian Lover Category:Volcano Category:No War Category:Happy Category:Island Category:Iceland Category:Icelandball Category:Nordicball Category:Scandinavian Countryballs Category:Russia Hater Category:Russia haters Category:NATO member Category:NATO group Category:UN Category:Fish Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Viking Countryball Category:Isolated Category:Very High HDI Category:Red Blue White Category:Armenia Haters